parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version.
Here is Thomas and Emily 2 for Xbox 360, the ninth installment of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 version. Cast * Thomas as Banjo * Emily as Kazooie * Arthur as Bottles * Gordon as Jamjars * Fergus as Mumbo * Molly as Humba Wumba * Rosie as Tooty * Stepney as King Jingaling * Elizabeth as Gruntilda * George as Klungo * Salty as Captain Blubber * The Admiral as Jolly Roger * BoCo as Tiptup Sr. * Percy as Tiptup Jr. * Stafford as Sabreman * Den as Salty Joe * Dart as Big Al * Max as Chilly Billi * Monty as Chilly Willy * Devious Diesel as Boss Boom Box (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 1 - Daisy's Back for Revenge - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (31:01) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 2 - Mayahem Temple - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (40:33) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 3 - Glitter Gulch Mine (1/2) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (29:48) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 4 - Glitter Gulch Mine (2/2) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's ersion. (23:24) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 5 - Witchyworld (1/2) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (33:23) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 6 - Witchyworld (2/2) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (26:42) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 7 - The Admiral's Lagoon (1/2) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (34:34) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 8 - The Admiral's Lagoon (2/2) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (33:50) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 9 - Terrydactyland (1/2) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (29:50) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 10 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (40:36) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 11 - Backtracking For Jiggies - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (21:55) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 12 - Daisy Industries (1/2) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (31:17) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 13 - Daisy Industries (2/2) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (45:14) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 14 - Hailfire Peaks (1/2) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (36:35) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 15 - Hailfire Peaks (2/2) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (43:54) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 16 - Cloud Cuckooland (1/2) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (34:51) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 17 - Cloud Cuckooland (2/2) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (25:19) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 18 - Backtracking for remaining Jiggies - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (30:28) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 19 - Tower of Tragedy - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (31:37) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 20 - Finale - Final Boss Fight & Ending - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (15:35) *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 21 - Heggy & The Stop 'N' Swop Mystery Eggs (Thomas and Emily Crossover - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (15:01) * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 22 - How to unlock Dragon Emily (Ice Key & Mega Glowbo) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (6:52) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65